


感官限制性游戏

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	感官限制性游戏

 Mark睁开眼睛，床头闹钟微弱的荧光告诉他现在差不多快要黄昏了。他不知道自己睡了多久，经历过连续几天的编程马拉松，他感觉身体里的那根弦差点要绷断了。  
       
      房间门被推开，Eduardo端着吃的进来了。

“你知道你睡了多久么？”他的眼神里满是担忧。

“大概…一周左右？”mark装作认真思索之后给出了答案。

“那你醒来以后会发现自己身上被插着各种各样的大管子。”Eduardo翻了个白眼，脸上带着“我真是服了你了”的表情。

“工作性质原因，你早就该适应了。”mark无所谓地耸耸肩，随手拿过三明治嚼着。

“mark你应该注意身体，像你这样把红牛当水喝总有一天医生会从你血管中的酒精里测出血液含量。”

“blablabla……”mark无趣地看着Eduardo，“我才二十多岁，就算Adderall（聪明药）配着红牛下肚我也不在乎，你知道我在乎什么吗？我们创造了墙！wardo！我们还加上了群组功能！”mark脸上一阵兴奋，双手在空中胡乱挥舞。

“我们把整个世界连在了一起！这才是我在乎的！”他看起来像是万圣节里收获了很多很多糖果的小孩子，大大的笑容挂在脸上，两个酒窝深陷。

“看起来你这精神头不错啊。”Eduardo抽动下嘴角，古怪地笑了笑。

“你知道我还在乎什么吗？”mark前倾身体缩短和Eduardo的距离。

      也许距离太近了。Eduardo盯着mark红润的嘴唇想。

“我们多久没做爱了？”Mark语调上挑，尾音带出一截轻喘。他的脸上挂着半得意半调笑的笑容看着对方，不自觉地舔了舔下唇。

      哦，God。Eduardo在心里呻吟着。Mark的蓝眼睛像是一汪潭水，它们拼命地拉扯着Eduardo的意识不断下坠，下坠。

      追随着mark的气息，本能一般咬住mark的嘴唇，Eduardo将刚刚被mark舔舐过的红莹莹的下唇吸进唇瓣，用唇舌不停地照顾着。Mark急切地吻着Eduardo，把舌头伸入Eduardo温暖湿热的口腔，缓慢又热烈地搅动着。

      甜蜜又火辣的漫长亲吻持续了几分钟，直到两个人喘息着分开。

 

“早安，sweetheart”Eduardo脸上红扑扑地，被称呼的另一方显然也没好到哪去。火辣的湿吻像是点燃导火线一样，让这间屋子里的温度簇然升高。Mark的眼神里有种兴奋的期待。

“这不是早晨。”他指出。

“那这个时间我们应该做点什么呢？” Eduardo把嘴唇靠近mark的脖子轻轻吐气，mark感到那块皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你有什么建议？”mark享受地闭上眼睛。

“我们来玩个游戏吧~”

 

       这些天来Facebook的新功能让mark和同僚们忙的热火朝天，另一边Eduardo在投协的事情也让他分心。但是这次，Eduardo不想让这个绝佳的机会溜走，看起来mark也有这个打算。

         
         
       Eduardo从五斗橱里挑出一条丝带，把它蒙在mark的双眼上。

“恩，这个开场不错。”mark丝毫没有拒绝的意思，脸上甚至带着满足的笑容。他舒服地躺回自己柔软的大床上，等待Eduardo给他惊喜。

      他听见Eduardo向他走近，床体微微下陷，他能感受到Eduardo的身体正悬在他正上方。于是他伸出胳膊搂住Eduardo的脖子，开始热情地吻他。

      被剥夺了视觉之后，mark的其他感官变得更加敏锐。他的舌尖扫过Eduardo的上颚，他能感受到Eduardo口腔里干净的薄荷味，他们唇舌交缠，他能感受到Eduardo舌头每一次微微地颤动。

      这简直是棒极了。

      他大口地呼气，想要更多接纳Eduardo的嘴巴、舌头，他想要每一部分。Mark的双腿不自觉缠上Eduardo的胯部，危险地摩擦着。

      事情到了这一步，一切都很完美。但是接着有什么开始不对劲起来。Eduardo放开勾住他小腿的手，抓住了他的手腕扣在床头。这没什么不对，mark还在如痴如醉地吻着他的爱人。接着Eduardo摸索到什么东西，迅速地把mark的双手铐在床头。

      Mark愣住了。手腕正处于束缚中，他试着挣扎了一下，没什么作用。看起来他被Eduardo牢固地固定在床头。

“what the F……，wardo你在干什么！”对方没有回应他，mark感到Eduardo握住他的脚踝，接着他的整个身体往下滑落，形成一个不太舒服的坐卧式。

       他无助地蹭着床单，这个姿势让他没有好的着力点，只能用屁股和大腿扭动着，上身和床面留出一小段距离，极其不舒服。

       Mark打算用胳膊把眼睛上的丝带蹭掉。他刚要开始这么干的时候，Eduardo制止了他。

“我还没说游戏规则呢，”他捏住mark的下巴，让他没办法偏过头。“规则就是，我说的算。”

“我没想到你还有这嗜好。”mark还在挣扎。

“唔……你没想到的事情还有很多。”mark能感觉到他在笑，但是这该死的破布让他根本看不见Eduardo的脸。

       Eduardo开始舔吻起他的白皙脖颈。Mark微微缩起肩膀，他比平时更加敏感地感受到这股湿滑感觉，他感到Eduardo的味蕾扫过他每一个毛孔。Eduardo一只手搂过他的肩膀，另一只手在他身体的其他部分游移着，然后不偏不倚地挤弄上mark已经半勃的阴茎，mark发出一声呻吟。

“看来你刚起床让这件事容易了不少啊。”Eduardo看了看浑身上下只穿这一条内裤的mark。

“你穿的太多了。”mark用小腿蹭着Eduardo的休闲裤。

      Eduardo咯咯笑了，他扯掉mark的内裤，手指带着冰凉的触感摸到mark的后穴处。God，他是什么时候准备的这些。Mark一边想象，一边浑身颤栗起来。他感到Eduardo的嘴唇贴近自己的胸膛，Mark能感受到他呼吸的热气打在自己的乳头上，让他立刻有了反应。等到Eduardo把他的乳头含进嘴里不停折磨的时候，他的后穴突然被Eduardo修长的手指撑开。Mark感觉眼前一黑，愈发呼吸不稳引出喉间响亮的呜咽。

“我的老天，你应该看看你自己，现在。”很好，mark敏锐地捕捉到Eduardo音调里的颤抖和情欲，看起来这个房间里快要失控的不止一个人。

      Eduardo看着身下人的微微颤动，mark忽然扬起的脖颈形成一道优美的曲线，Eduardo能看到他的喉结在白皙的脖颈颤巍巍地滚动。完美极了。他使坏地又塞入一根手指，在mark紧致的甬道里做剪刀状慢慢扩张。

      Mark的呜咽声更大了。如果是平时，这些对于他不算什么，但是今天情况有变，视觉被剥夺加之双手的束缚让他几乎不能承受更多。他的脑子像被人通上了电极，有噼啪爆炸的火花穿过，而他身下的性器也感兴趣地昂起了头，打乱了平时的节奏。

      Mark一阵眩晕。

      他止不住地大声呻吟着，两条细胳膊因为用力绷出漂亮的肌肉线条，脸颊通红，说不出的性感。这样的mark更容易激发出Eduardo的欲望 ，他冲着mark的皮肤，满意地看着白皙的身体充满羞涩的粉红。

“你觉得我能光凭手指就把你操到高潮吗？我觉得能，你说呢？”他的声音沙哑又性感，带着难以言状的侵略性，这和mark平时印象里的Eduardo完全不同，包括床上。但是现在mark觉得自己管不了那么许多，因为他觉得自己马上就要达到临界点了。他用压低的哭喊声回答Eduardo的话，屁股耸动着，想把Eduardo的手指埋入更深，这个时候Eduardo塞进来第三根手指。

      Mark发出一声惊叫，他感到自己的性器贴合在小腹上搞得粘腻一片。加上Eduardo加快了速度，mark觉得自己马上就要射出来了。他听见对方暗暗地哼了一声，接着Eduardo的手指扣住了他的阴茎，阻止他射精。

      Mark觉得自己要因此咒骂他了，但眼下的情况让他不得不在逞一时嘴快和哀求Eduardo给他想要的之间做出选择，更可怕的是他好像没得可选。

“wardo……wardo……”他自动忽略掉自尊碎成一地的声音，扭动着双腿让自己和Eduardo靠的更近，讨好一样无力地蹭着他。“求……求你……让我射……”

      肮脏的话语从mark嫣红的嘴唇中吐出来，实在是一种错误的诱惑，对比他平时面无表情的蓝屏脸，求助的呻吟语气让Eduardo的阴茎又硬上了几分。他趴在mark的耳边，撩起他被汗水打湿的卷发，“你只能被我用老二操到高潮，明白么，这是规则。”他满意的看到mark明显的颤栗，他甚至能想象到丝带下mark涣散的蓝眼睛。

“那你还在他妈的等什么！”mark几乎要用吼的了，脚跟无力地拍着Eduardo的脊背，像是无声的抗议一样。Eduardo笑着缩回身，把碍事的裤子一并褪去，释放出他早就硬的不得了的阴茎。准备好后，他并没有操之过急，相反地，他在mark已经被扩张好了的穴口浅浅地戳刺，Mark已经开始口齿不清的诅咒他了。“shit…wardo…”他发出浅浅的呻吟，身体不停地翻腾着，Eduardo立刻就调整了姿势把他压在身下。

“这么不老实可得接受惩罚啊。”mark听出他声音里的调笑语气，气不打一处来。世界上没有比受着折磨还要被人惩罚更不公平的事情了，虽然他自己忽略掉自己也乐在其中的事实。Mark嘟起嘴，赌气似的偏过头，打定主意不理睬Eduardo。

       Eduardo停止了逗弄，把阴茎直直塞进mark的穴中，mark还没弄清发生了什么，突然的被异物填满的感觉充斥着他的大脑。他终于忍不住了大声的叫唤着，一边碎碎地骂着Eduardo什么。Eduardo简单地抽插了几下后停住了，mark艰难地磨蹭着胯部。

“妈的，wardo你快动。”这种处境下还能把话说的威胁力十足的人也就mark了。

“你说什么？我好像没理解你的意思。”Eduardo一边说着一边掐着mark大腿内侧的敏感部位。

      Mark吃痛地流出眼泪，“快，求你，求求你……快操我。”Eduardo满意地听到他声音里的哭腔，他调整好床头皮环的高度，紧扣住mark的臀部进行又一轮的冲撞，mark的身体在床单向上滑了几寸。

      Eduardo轻易就找到mark的敏感点，他在mark的身体里迷乱地迅速抽插，又快又狠，每次又都能碾上它。快感就像是电流源源不断地轰炸mark的大脑皮层，他被干到嘴里已经发不出完整的呜咽，双手在头顶攥拳，双腿大开地接受Eduardo这场游戏带给他的兴奋。     

      Eduardo的喉咙里发出粗声粗气的低吼，另一边mark也又一次迎来了高潮，他们在一片混乱中释放的彼此。Mark觉得自己快要因为大脑缺氧晕掉了，迷迷糊糊中Eduardo扯下蒙住眼睛的丝带，吻了吻他的眼睛。

“你觉得怎么样？”Eduardo轻轻问道，趁机吻遍了他的脸颊。

“……懒得理你”看来mark真的累趴了。Eduardo解开皮环，在他红肿地手腕上怜惜地吻着。

      他翻身躺在mark身边，朦胧之间感觉mark往自己的怀里钻，于是直接搂住了他。他们以一种甜蜜的拥抱姿势进入梦乡。

      mark在他的胸口喃喃说“下次我要定游戏规则。”

      “好啊。”Eduardo柔软地微笑，揉了揉mark的卷发，进入梦乡。


End file.
